Accuracy International AWP
The Accuracy International AWM ('''A'rctic W'arfare '''M'agnum)'' or '''AWP ('''A'rctic W'arfare '''P'olice)'' is a bolt-action sniper rifle in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. Overview The AWP is a .338 caliber bolt-action sniper rifle which can perform one-shot one-kill in any range. It is known as "the best sniper rifle in the world" by the Counter-Strike players. However, some other players think it is a "noob cannon" as it requires less skill to use it and can kill enemies with just one shot. Some servers ban this weapon due to its tendency to overpower other weapons especially in Counter Strike: Source. It is the most used sniper rifle in CSO due to its high damage, available to be bought in points, accuracy and its ability to kill the enemy in one shot ('except on legs)'' Advantages *Can kill an enemy in just one shot except legs *Highly accurate with the scope *Its firing sound forces enemies to take cover *Purchasable by both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists *Short reload time Disadvantages *Expensive ($4750) *Heavy weight *Low rate of fire due to its bolt-action *Extremely inaccurate while moving or unscoped *Loud firing sound. Attracts and/or alerts enemies of sniper's presence *Expensive ammo cost Users AWP Counter-Terrorists: * : As the Special Air Service's standard sniper rifle. * : Used by GIGN. * : Used by Spetsnaz and Natasha. * : Used by SEALs. * : Used by 707th Special Mission Battalion. * : Used by Thunder Squad. * : Used by SAF Scout. Terrorists: * Phoenix Connexion * Arctic Avengers Human Scenario: * Ghost: The Camouflaged AWP is Ghost's standard weapon. Tactics using AWP Normal matches *Aiming for the head is good, but body shots can still kill the enemy. *If you hit an enemy with AWP at legs, kill him/her with pistol as he/she is having low health power. *Do a surprise kill by jumping out from an obstacle and shoot the enemy. However, this tactic needs proper skills and practice because the wrong timing will make you miss the target and get killed by the enemy. *Avoid no-scoping while firing the AWP because it is very inaccurate. *Always perform a quick switch (Default key: "Q") after a shot as it is much quicker and allows you to kill your enemy with your secondary if you missed or if they are still alive. Zombie Mods *In Zombie Mods, AWP can be used in safe place such as on the blue container in map Assault. The mid-air zombies that being shot by an AWP will be knocked far far away. *Use this to knock zombies further away when they are on midair. *Do not use this weapon in Zombie Scenario as it has low fire rate. Variants AWP Red *AWP Red is available on Christmas Day. It shares the same properties to the AWP except its red-themed skin and new world model. *However, in some region, it is renamed to AWP Red and only obtainable as a champion prize in official tournaments. AWP Camouflage *AWP Camouflage is available for the players in certain events only. It shares the same properties to the original AWP except the jungle-camouflaged theme with new world model and HUD icon. *Singapore/Malaysia: AWP Camouflage can be obtained randomly from Golden bell starting on March 21, 2012 update. Blaser R93 Tactical *R93 is an AWP skin. It is available in all version of Counter-Strike Online. *The R93 is a hunting rifle built by Blaser in the 1993. It is adopted as a straight-pull bolt action system and is used by several police forces and special operation forces. AWP-Z The information for this weapon is unknown. But this weapon is likely be a prize of the upcoming Z-Day event starts from June 20 in Korea. Accuracy International AW50 *AW50 is also an AWP skin and available in all version of Counter-Strike Online. *The AW50 is a .50 BMG anti-materiel rifle designed by Accuracy International. Gallery :See: AWP image gallery. xphc9vMkg Trivia *This sniper rifle is widely known as the "AWP". In real life, the AWP is chambered with 7.62 NATO and fed with 10 rounds (same to Steyr Scout) while the AWM is chambered with .338 Lapua Magnum and fed with 5 rounds. In game, this weapon collects the advantages of these two AW variants. *This weapon is the most expensive point weapon in CSO Indonesia. *AWP is labeled under the hot label section when the CSO is released only 1~2 months , but it is still famous to sniper users althought it is no longer labeled as a hot weapon in the shop. External links *Accuracy International Arctic Warfare at Wikipedia id: AWP Category:Sniper rifle Category:338mm user Category:Accuracy International Category:British weapons Category:Original weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Terror weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Point weapon Category:Bolt action Sniper rifle Category:Weapons